Voice of a Blossom
by jojo507
Summary: "Deidara.""Huh?" Now Sakura was confused, Deidara, what the fuck is a Deidara?"My name, its Deidara, yeah," Said blond chuckled at the oblivious look on her face."Oh," well, this was unexpected. We crashed into each other and now we're exchanging names? Meh, why not? Sakura thought."Sakura, Haruno Sakura. But really I am so sorry and—" She glanced down at the slim chain watch on he
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**I cant seem to bring myself to continue writing Revival's End but at least I finished the prologue for it... You know the promise I made on the last chapter of Revival's End? Well, I didnt entirely abandone it. I just went crazy after summer break started. Crazy as in I wrote the first few chapters of nine new different stories and I dont know which one to focus on. So this story is a bit of a break for me yeah? Voice of a Blossom is suppose to be oneshot but shit happens and its gonna be a short story, so three chapters at least. I might be able to finish the next chapter by next week so yay!~ Enjoy.**

**_Voice of a Blossom _**

**Sakura**

Today was not a good day for Sakura.

Last night her friends had dragged her out to a bar to "catch up with life", and Sakura being a medic-in-study in the University of Amegakure, had tried to squeeze her way out of it. But of course, she failed miserably and got dragged around by her oh-so-best-friend, Ino. Truth be told, Sakura had actually enjoyed spending time with her group of (abnormal) friends after long, agonizingly endless studies of the human body.

But the massive hangover that was pounding in Sakura's rather large forehead the next morning was definitely not worth what she had to go through today. As of now she had to sprint in 5 inch high heels down towards the bus stop. It was the first day of her internship at Konoha Hospital, which started at eight o'clock sharp in the morning. It took a hour to walk there from her dorm, and thirty minutes on the bus.

It was currently 7:35 am. Definitely not a good day.

Since it was early in the winter season, the chilly winds were starting to make the pinkette's face and hands numb as she ran. While everyone around her had their hands protected with warm woolen gloves, and large, fluffy scarves covering half their faces and necks preserving their body heat, Sakura had forgotten hers in a black hole, also known as her closet.

_I swear my friends are gonna be the death of me some day!_

Sakura could have cried for joy when she saw the bus stop area coming into view. That is until she noticed she was running too fast, and it was a downhill road, and she couldn't stop, and there was a person in front of her. The medic student tried to scream out a warning, but it went unnoticed as her obstacle had headphones covering his ears.

In full panic and speed, she crashed into him.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Ack!? Uff!?"

'Oh kami, I screwed up…' Sakura thought as she opened her bright emerald eyes and looked down at the unfortunate soul beneath her petite body.

'Or ! He is one fiiiinee specimen.'

Sakura being a girl, did what normal girls did when they had a very fine specimen under them. She simply stared..and stared….and stared some more. Observing the man's smooth tanned skin, silky LONG blond hair (which is quite rare for a dude to look that good in), strong yet slightly feminine facial structure, and deep ocean blue almond shaped eyes to add to the sexiness were staring back at her own emerald ones.

Catching herself staring, Sakura quickly scrambled off the (hot) blond, and covered her quickly reddening face.

"I-I am so sorry! I was in a hurry a-and I couldn't stop! And it's a downhill-! Omigosh I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

**Deidara**

_A few hours ago:_

Today was like any other day for Deidara.

Though there was only a little sunshine outside, he felt at peace. Yesterday, his art exhibition opened successfully, his unique artwork catching the attention of several people. He had made fifty clay sculptures of different sizes, in the shapes of animals, insects, and birds. Especially birds, he loved birds. Watching them fly freely into the air made him, in a sense…..jealous.

Birds were able to travel however far they wanted to with a flap of their wings. No traffic, no money problems, phone calls, or mundane conflicts.

He felt like a bird in a cage. And honestly he felt like he would be stuck in the silent prison forever, but there were moments when he was able to get out with the flap of a wing. He had to thank his family and retarded friends for that. But there were still those occasional moments when he felt he was stuck there in that cage without a key, quiet and alone. Heh. You guys probably don't even know what I'm talking about. So just try your best to understand, who knows, it might make more sense later on.

Looking away from the pigeons flapping around, Deidara strolled towards Starbucks, grabbed a macchiato then headed back out. He was steadily walking down the sidewalk towards the bus stop, headphones pulled up, hot coffee in one hand, good mood from yesterday's exhibit, and now he just had to go visit his mom.

Then the heavens decided to drop a pink hella heavy elephant on him.

"Kyaaa!"

"Ack!? Uf!"

_I thought today was just too good to be true, of course something has to happen to me, yeah_. Deidara thought. Wincing and shaking off the burning spilt coffee. Deidara looked up to meet this mysterious elephant, hold that thought, woah… Now that he got a good look at his offender, he couldn't help but notice:

_She is definitely not an elephant. And gotta admit, I never thought anyone could look good with pink hair with bright green eyes, yeah._

Unnoticed that the 'fine specimen' was checking her out as well, Sakura continued apologizing and caught a few more glimpses of the gorgeous male still on the ground as she bowed.

"Really, really, I am so sorry. Oh god I spilt your coffee, I'm sorry! I'll buy you another one!"

By then Deidara snapped out of his muse and noticed the pinkette's mouth moving rapidly with 'sorry's. Shit, she was talking to him and he was off in lala land.

"It's alright, yeah. Stuff like this can happen, people crashing into others is normal, quite mundane actually, yeah," Deidara waved off the apologizes and picked himself up, attempting to wipe off the coffee stains off his coat. A pink eyebrow went up at the man's unexpected choice of words. He seemed interesting.

"Deidara."

"Huh?" Now Sakura was confused, Deidara, what the fuck is a Deidara?

"My name, its Deidara, yeah," Said blond chuckled at the oblivious look on her face.

"Oh," well, this was unexpected. _We crashed into each other and now we're exchanging names? Meh, why not?_ Sakura thought.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura. But really I am so sorry and—" She glanced down at the slim chain watch on her wrist. It was 7:44. "Shit! I'm late! Omygod I'm sorry but I gotta go, um—" Sakura gasped as she saw her bus driving away from the bus stop. "Noooo! Nonononononono. I have to get on that bus, wait! Stoooppp!"

And the next thing Deidara knew was that he was standing alone, drenched in coffee that was starting to chill him as the winter air blew around him.

Deidara glanced behind him to see Sakura get on the bus and leave.

'This situation counts as being rude right?' Deidara thought, 'How rude, she didn't even offer her number. Plus, I had to get on that bus as well. Fuck it, I'll call Danna.'

**Sakura**

Sakura was beating herself up inside just as much as her new hospital head doctor's assistant was scolding her for being ten minutes late on her first day. It was embarrassing enough that everyone was staring at her disheveled appearance but what was more embarrassing were the hushed whispers of the nurses' disapproval that the legendary doctor, Tsunade, was taking in a late-on-her-first-day-of-internship student. This wasn't the first impression Sakura had hoped for, well, she would just have to work harder to make up for this day.

"If your college president had not talked so highly of you, I would have sent you right back. Dr. Tsunade is a busy woman and she wanted to meet you today before her appointment—" Shizune was cut off by a busty blonde woman casually walking up to them in the lobby of the hospital as if she had all the time in the world.

"Oh cut it out Shizune. It seems my 'appointment' as you would call it is running late as well." The busty woman's heels clacked to a stop in front of Sakura. "So you're Sakura Haruno? Being late on your first day eh? Had a fun night yesterday? I'm guessing a friend dragged you out for a drink or two?"

"Dr. Tsunade, really you have to stop doing that. And Sakura, drinking before internship?" The brunette dressed in the usual white lab cloak glared at the blond woman and then at Sakura.

All Sakura was thinking of as of currently was "Eh?"

Her face paled. How did Dr. Tsunade know that -wait, Dr. Tsunade?! The legendary Tsunade who was known as the miracle worker who couldsave lives and heal all sickness in the world? That Tsunade?

Sakura had been dreaming of the day she would be able to work under this miracle worker and as soon as she saw the opportunity to, she took it in a flash. And here she was, hair in a disarray, face pale, clothes crumbled with small coffee stains from earlier. Earlier….. Deidara…..She just left him there at the bus stop, hadn't she?

_Please god if you're out there, let this humble ground I stand upon swallow me up and bury me alive, _Sakura groaned in her head. _I swear on my medical career that I will never, ever, ever take advice from Ino again. _

Both professional doctors stared at the intern with her head bowed in defeat in front of them. A small sprout of pity grew in both of them at the sight of poor girl. Little did they know that that small sprout of affection would grow and root the girl's existence into their lives.

Tsunade sighed. "Come on kid, this was just a warning. Let's go to my office and talk about your schedule and hospital stuff. Plus, you smell like vodka." Her heels clacked loudly as she walked towards the elevator, Shizune following behind after giving Sakura a encouraging nudge.

Maybe, Sakura flushed, it won't be such a bad first day after all?

She could only wish.

**Sasori**

Sasori was an impatient man. He did not tolerate people being late for any more or less than 44 seconds. 44. Death, Death. As the Chinese would believe. He was also a man who followed his plans, schedules he would think of and organize. That was until his 'friends' had wormed their way into his life. Damn them, but it would be a lie if he said he would be satisfied if one them ended up six feet under the ground with a stone slab with R.I.P carved into it.

_Yes, I will see you through the smoke and flames on the front lines of war_

_We have to find a better way! And I will stand my ground until the end till we conquer-beep_

A vein throbbed in the redhead's forehead as heanswered the phone.

"Danna, I need a ride, yeah. I'm at the bus stop around the medical department soaked in coffee. Take pity on me."

Sasori was about ready to hang up and ignore his 'best friend'.

"And I know you're still in your favorite banana patterned boxers in bed danna. So don't be a dick and make me wait~" With that, he hung up. Sasori groaned and glanced down at his boxers. Deidara that asshole; he was wearing his scorpion patterned boxers, not the bananas. And this one happened to be his favorite one, Sasori sniffed.

Now he didnt mind burying this brat six feet under himself, Sasori grinned sadistically, in fact, he would enjoy it.

**Deidara**

By the time Sasori arrived at the bus stop, Deidara was shivering, and clambered into the small black car next to the red head.

"You reek of coffee."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, yeah, turn the heater up will ya? I'm fucking freezing." Deidara glared at Sasori. Glaring back, Sasori turned up the heater.

"Where to, brat?"

"The hospital, hm, I have a check up today." The heater was already doing its job warming up the blonde's body. "Thanks danna," Deidara looked out the car window.

"Whatever brat. Next time bother Pein or Kisame, they have cars you know," but Sasori's words fell on deaf ears. Deidara had his headphones on, Bring me the Horizon screaming out.

_We will never sleep cause sleep is for the weak!_

_We will never rest till we're all fucking dead!_

_I refuse, I refuse, I refuse to close my eyes!_

**Sakura**

Today had actually gone pretty well. Sakura decided that she really liked Tsunade and Shizune, they were a bit different from what she had imagined but they exceeded her expectations. It was currently lunch break and she was headed for the cafeteria after a long talk, scheduling, and a spray of expensive perfume for the vodka stench. Shewas looking forward to interning here for the next couple of months, and depending on those months, there might be a possibility that she could get a job here as soon as she got her diploma.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a flash of blonde caught the corner of her eye, but when she turned it was gone. "Maybe it was Tsunade? Since it came from the general directon of her office." Shrugging, Sakura continued on towards the cafeteria.

**Deidara **

For the first fifteen minutes in the ride to the hospital, Deidara had his headphones on. Sasori was actually enjoying the unusual silence until Deidara decided it was time to talk about how he met a pink headed girl who spilt his macchiato on him. Really? Pink haired girl? He probably pulled this story out of his ass. Sasori decided. To say he was happy that they arrived at the hospital was a understatement.

Deidara waved and muttered a quick "Thanks" and skipped to the entrance of the hospital.

'He is probably the only person I will ever know who could confidently skip around in public while looking like a hobo,' Sasori thought.

"I'm heeerrreee!~~~" Deidara slammed open the glass bullet resistant (thank god for that, if it wasnt the glass would have shattered to pieces) double doors to Dr. Tsunade's office,Shizune right behind him, rolling her eyes.

"You're late, gaki," Tsunade glared in mock anger which turned to worry as soon as she saw his stained clothes. "What happened to you? Did you get robbed, attacked? You're still a bit wet! Get out of those clothes young man, it's winter! Were you standing by the bus stop with wet clothes?"

"Hello, yes I'm fine thank you for asking," Deidara rolled his eyes. "Yes, mom I got robbed of my coffee then attacked by a pink elephant and no, Sasori gave me a ride here, yeah," he explained as he peeled off his pea coat then the navy blue sweater he was wearing underneath.

Tsunade grumbled at his reply then pushed her shirtless son towards the joined room next to her office and ordered him to sit on the paper covered examination bed.

As Tsunade was doing the basic medical check up on Deidara, Shizune was taking his clothes to the laundry on the bottom floor, and Deidara was yapping away while his mom nodded at times, signaling that she was listening.

Clueless that the person she crashed into this very morning was just a few floors up, Sakura enjoyed her egg sandwich with a cup of caramel macchiato frappe.

**Millions of thanks to Alistair Ulven for proofreading this! :D Thanks to senpai as well!**

**Remember...**

**ART IS A BANG! and review for faster updates and llamas.**


	2. Author's Note

Its obvious but after I started college I've been out of date and have not been updating any stories.

Even one shots are hard to write when I'm busy writing boring essays for classes and all them shenanigans.

So yes, I started yet another new story series. Well its not really a story series, but it is, its more of a drabble.

In wattpad. com my account name is the same as here: jojo507

I started a Deidara Drabble, though it may change to Akatsuki drabbles depending on responses.

Deidara drabbles are very short stories where I create stories out of memes and posts from tumblr and facebook mostly.

But I add a bit more and stick Deidara in. Its fun! I already wrote two stories and they are much easier to write for me, takes a few hours (I'm a slower writer).

So until summer break where I will have months to write my other more serious stories Im going to work on this drabble series.

Really hope you all give it a shot, I enjoy writing them and I hope you enjoy reading them. Readers may send me pictures or quotes of memes or other social media stuff for me to get inspired by and write a story. I'll even dedicate it to whoever sends me the inspirational stuff.

I will not be posting these drabbles here in fanfiction cause I need the pictures to go with the stories. And I can match the pictures where I got inspired in wattpad.

I can't make any promises anymore since I obviously cant keep them. Cause those are the best kind mwahahaha. But I will probably write at least 1-2 times a week for this drabble.

For those who is losing hope for this story, I already wrote three pages for the second chapter of this story, so chapter 2 will be finished someday this year.

jojo out

Art is a Bang go check it out! 3


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh look a new chapter. Sooner than expected but not as long as I wanted it to be.**

**But it was Deidara's birthday (happy birthday~) and it was my birthday yesterday (hazza I'm finally 19). So here's a chapter for my lovely followers who (I hope) love me still.**

**Sorry for any previous alerts, I was fixing a few stuff in chapter 1.**

**Enjoy!**

**Titles are too mainstream anyways screw it**

**The legend of Dr. Tsunade**

So the legend of how the legendary Dr. Tsunade became a legend amongst millions of people and doctors goes a bit like this.

At the age of eleven, Tsunade and her baby brother were left alone in this world after a unexpected car accident that caused the instant death of their parents.

At the age of fifteen, Tsunade lost her only family, her brother, to a school fire caused from an unexpected chemical mixture in the chemistry lab.

At the age of twenty Tsunade, with her depression piling up, met Han. Her beloved.

After three years of romance, love, healing, and happiness the world decided to take him away as well, three days after his proposal to the love of his life. He was mugged in an alley and accidentally shot by a desperate group of young teens who just wanted the money. Instead they found a diamond ring.

Death after death after death, Tsunade was just about ready to search for death herself. All she had to do was jump, cut, overdose, anything, but one thing kept holding her back. The small suspicion.

She was late...on her monthly bloody torture that was.

Funny how through all the layers of depression the suspicion that she was late pierced through her mind.

Could it be? Should she check? You know, just to make sure. She didn't want to be a murderer. Also, maybe, just maybe a trickle of hope flickered inside the dark void of her mind.

Feet dragging, one in front of another, Tsunade bought what she needed from the drug store and found the nearest restroom she could find. And she got her answer. A positive. A fucking positive.

At that moment in the small cubicle of a public bathroom, Tsunade sat on the closed toilet seat and stared at the bathroom door for hours. Was the baby growing inside her worth living for?

Hell fucking yeah.

And nine months after with a bulging belly and no husband Tsunade was determined to win this battle against life and death. A few more days later she had her first son, Deidara. She cried when she saw his baby blue eyes open, he inherited his father's eyes.

The next twelve years of her life were definitely the happiest she'd ever been. From his first crawl, his first word, his first walk, run, and play-dough figurine of her, Tsunade was filled with warmth and true happiness. Until the world once again attempted to take her precious ball of sunshine too. And this time she was ready. Deidara had suddenly caught the yellow fever, doctors couldn't figure out where it came from. Tsunade knew, she knew that the world just hated her guts but she wasn't going to back down. Not this time. She will save her son even if it killed her.

It took her almost a year, pouring everything she ever learned and experienced to get the grotesque hands of death away from her baby. Deidara was hers, and she would be damned if she were to waste even a second away from his side. And when the fever finally went down and color returned to the pale child's face, Tsunade sobbed for hours in relief. Of course, the relief didn't last long.

When her son woke up and was aware of his surroundings for the first time, she hugged him and whispered comforting words by his ear. Then left him to go get him something to drink and maybe some soft food for his still weak digestive system. In her exhaustion, Tsunade accidentally dropped the tray of water and soup right at the entrance of the boy's room. Apologizing for the sudden crash, the elder blond dropped down to clean up the mess and glanced up to her son.

He didn't move, not even a flinch. His slumped form stared straight at the wall in front of him without any acknowledgment of the crash a few feet away from him.

"Deidara?" No reaction.

"Dei honey, what's wrong?" Nothing.

She may have saved Deidara but the near death experience left behind a permanent mark on its victim.

Well this is just the basic story of 'tragic' part of the legendary doctor's life.

After she got her son back, her reputation rose and she became a successful doctor who cured everything thrown her way. She made sure Deidara got a regular check up each month or so just in case. And as annoying it was for him to go to the hospital every month, he didn't complain, he understood what his mother went through after all. He had it easy in his opinion.

Losing his hearing was tragic sure, and he struggled a lot because of it but at least he was alive. Ever the optimist, just like his father.

Anyways, most people know of Tsunade's tragic life story which turned to become a great success. She inspired millions of people all over the world! But not much people knew about her son, he was just known as the son she saved through everything the world threw at her.

End of Tsunade's legendary story.

Back to the future!~

**Sakura**

A week had passed since Sakura's first day of internship and following her self promised promise, Sakura worked hard to make up for her embarrassing first day. Needless to say her hard work paid off and she felt safe to say that the hospital and its inhabitants warmed up to her and erased the battered up girl they saw a week ago.

Things were looking up for our little pinkette, everything was falling in to place and order; order as in wake up at seven am, go to the hospital, work hard, follow doctors around (specifically Tsunade), go back to her dorm, study, reject friend's offers on a night out, sleep and repeat. As long as she followed that order, life was good. Patting herself on the back for the job well done, Sakura decided that she should award herself with a cup of coffee and a strawberry shortcake on her way back home. Stopping by a nearby cafe, the pinkette let herself in, the jingling of a bell announcing her arrival.

After ordering her desired treats, Sakura settled down on one of the seats near the large windows. Jade eyes glanced outside, the sun was hidden away behind gray clouds, perhaps it was going to rain today. She thanked the waitress who brought her treats and briefly glanced around the cafe only to meet dark muddy eyes starring directly at her. Naturally, Sakura quickly looked away and stabbed her cake, convincing herself it was just coincidence that her eyes met with the stranger's. After stabbing away at her cake a couple more times, she risked a glance back towards the stranger and freaked out. He was still starring.

'Maybe he's looking at something else? That just happens to be in my direction! Yeah! That could be it, no need to be paranoid.' Sakura thought. 'Its just your imagination Sakura! Yeah, that must be it!'

Just to be absolutely sure, Sakura took a bite of her shortcake, and looked up at the cash register as naturally as possible while having a quick glance towards the mystery man. Not realizing that she was holding her breathe, she slowly let it out in relief. Mystery man was texting away on his phone.

Seeing that she wouldn't be caught starring while his attention was on his phone, Sakura observed his features.

Blood red hair, muddy brown eyes, pale complexion; he was actually kind of attractive. Sakura blinked then shook her head. 'Ino had really rubbed onto me, huh? Creepily checking random guys out!'

She took another bite of her shortcake, savoring the sweet and sourness of the chopped fruit mixed in with the whipped cream.

**Sasori**

One week, for one whole week Deidara had been going on about his imaginary pink haired girl that he met once upon a time. Everyone was convinced that their little blond friend made her up, and when Deidara insisted that he was telling the truth, he pulled Sasori in as a witness. Of seeing the pink haired girl? No, witness that Deidara was indeed drenched in coffee that day. How he got drenched in coffee? 'Because a pink haired girl named Sakura ran into me yeah!' No. Pink haired girl named Sakura, a bit too cliche don't you think? Whoever named their daughter Sakura because she had pink hair was very unoriginal with their naming.

And yet...And yet, when Sasori looked up from his reading due to the jingling of a new arrival to the cafe he was in, there stood a girl. Yup, she had pink fucking hair.

And he couldn't stop staring, it was his first time seeing a girl with pink hair and from the looks of it, that hair color was natural. Sasori was a blunt and uneasily moved man, so when pinky's eyes met his and looked away quickly, he kept on staring.

'So Deidara really was telling the truth?' Sasori wondered. 'If her name really was Sakura, then hell...'

His eyes met her's once again, she had dark green eyes, just as Deidara mentioned. Flipping out his phone, his fingers glided against the touch screen of his Samsung Galaxy S4, and sent a quick text to his blond friend.

Sasori: I think I found your imaginary girl. Though shes pretty much real now.

Only seconds passed and as expected, a reply was immediate.

Blondhead: I TOLD YOU! SHE IS REAL! Wait, you met her? Where!?

Sasori: Im at the cafe that I always go 2 and she just walked in. Pink hair, emerald eyes.

Blondhead: DONT LET HER ESCAPE DANNA!

Sasori: What?

Blondhead: She owes me coffee :) Stall her till I get there yeah?

Sasori: ah...she just finished eating, and shes leaving.

Blondhead: DANNAAAA

…...

Blondhead: Art is eternal.

Sasori: Im never gonna let you live that down.

With a barely visible smirk, Sasori slid his phone back in his jean pocket and soundlessly approached the fumbling pinky at her seat. Only to freeze at the loud snap of the picture being taken from her phone. Which was directed his way.

**Sakura**

After finishing her the heavenly piece of pastry and few more glimpses of the cute redhead texting away on his phone, she pulled out her own.

One should not miss the chance of taking a picture of a rare specimen, plus Ino would stop bitching that Sakura had no taste of men unless they were books. Sakura fumbled, trying to get her phone out only to see the red head getting up from his seat with his phone tucked away.

Crap, he was leaving!Finally pulling her phone free of her purse, she slid her camera mode on and snapped a picture in the direction of where she last saw him.

SNAP!

Only to notify the world that yes, she had taken a picture and not just a picture, a zoom-in picture of the redhead's crotch.

**Deidara**

Even before Sasori gave him his location, Deidara was already grabbing his coat and headphones and made his way out the door to the cafe. Deidara had wanted to find this pink mystery girl for a while but he never thought it would be so soon. Thankfully the cafe was nearby.

Bursting through the small door of the cafe, the small bell hung on the top corner of the door rang loudly, startling the workers. Seeing that their guest was one of the known regular customers, they only shook their head and went back to work. Spotting the red mop of hair standing by one of the window seats, Deidara jogged up to him. Finally, he got to meet pinky!

Throwing a arm around the redhead's neck, Deidara grinned, "Found you!~ What's up danna!" (As if he he didn't know.) Finally noticing the awkward air between the Sasori and Sakura, Deidara's grin slowly went down. "Uh...did I interrupt some-" blue eyes glance at the still outstretched hand holding a Iphone, frozen in place, "-thing...un."

There was a photo of a light brown fabric. A familiar light brown fabric, similar to danna's light brown...pants. 'Wait a second.' Deidara looked back at Sasori's pants, then back at the picture.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Deidara screeched, then proceeded to snatch the phone from Sakura's hand and pressed it against Sasori's face. "WHY DANNA, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? WHY DOES PINKY HAVE A PICTURE OF YOUR DICK, YEAH!?"

Sasori scowled and attempted to push away the blond with little success. The workers always knew how dramatic Deidara could get, but a dick pic? This was getting interesting.

**Sakura**

Sakura snapped out of her internal crisis when her phone was snatched from her hand and bolted up, reaching for her phone. "Hey that's my phone! Give it back!"

In a instant, the blond who seemed to have come out of nowhere switched his attention from the cute redhead to her. He seemed oddly familiar.

"And you!" a finger pointed at her direction, "how could you do this to me! I thought we had something special, yeah! This is betrayal! A brother betrayal!" Blondie wailed.

Sakura was at complete loss of what to do.

Smack!

Sasori, slapped the back of blondie's head, ending his rant of 'betrayals'. And blondie rubbed his sore spot, pouting at his friend.

"Look, I have no idea who you two are but you have no right to take my phone. Give it back." Sakura outstretched her hand.

"Quite demanding for a girl who just took a picture of me." Sasori smirked as a blush painted pinky's cheeks.

"I-it was a accident! I wasn't trying to- I was just just-" Sakura groaned and covered her reddening face with her hands.

"Dammit danna, quite getting chummy with her! You can go away now but I warn you, I won't forget about this betrayal, yeah!" Deidara said while trying to shove Sasori away from them. Sasori 'tsked' and shoved his hands in his coat pocket. "Don't expect me to drive you around this entire week brat!"

They glared at each other (its normal occurrence for them) for a few more seconds, then Sasori turned to leave.

And Sakura was officially confused as to what was going on.

But this blond really looked familiar. Did she meet him before? He kinda looks like-

"Well, now that that grumpy redhead is gone how about that coffee you owed me a week ago, yeah?"

'A week ago? Yeah?' Sakura frowned.

_Chapter one flashback!_

_"Deidara."_

_"Huh?" Now Sakura was confused, Deidara, what the fuck is a Deidara?_

_"My name, its Deidara, yeah," Said blond chuckled at the oblivious look on her face._

_"Oh," well, this was unexpected. We crashed into each other and now we're exchanging names? Meh, why not? Sakura thought._

_"Sakura, Haruno Sakura. But really I am so sorry and—" She glanced down at the slim chain watch on her wrist. It was 7:44. "Shit! I'm late! Omygod I'm sorry but I gotta go, um—" Sakura gasped as she saw her bus driving away from the bus stop. "Noooo! Nonononononono. I have to get on that bus, wait! Stoooppp!"_

_End of Flashback_

Green eyes widened in recognition. "Oh my god. Are you the coffee, no, the crash, I mean-Deidara?"

Deidara grinned, "The one and only, yeah."

**Thanks to Allichan for the proofreading and bulldozing my writer's block~**

**Don't forget to review to motivate me to write faster~**

**Art is a blast~**


	4. Short Extra Story

**Felt like adding a little short story on Deidara and how he met Akatsuki :)**

**At least its a update...**

**_Extra Chapter: Just a little extra information_**

Deidara breathed in deeply and clutched his bag tighter to himself. Today he would be moving into his dorm for his freshman year in university and he couldn't help but feel anxious. Would he be able to read everyone's lips correctly? What if they thought he was rude when he doesn't answer people accidentally? Deidara shivered. Positive thoughts, Deidara, positive thoughts.

After dumping all his luggage in his room, his room mate had yet to arrive, Deidara jogged to a building called Curtis where he would start his first day of orientation. And as a special needs student, though he hated receiving 'special treatment', he had to go through some tests.

Several tests and a confusing tour of the university later, Deidara was bummed. He couldn't have a decent chat with anyone the entire day. It wasn't that he couldn't interact with people, he was just nervous...a bit too nervous. Resulting in a conversation like:

Person: Hi, my name is Fabio! Nice to meet you.

Deidara: Uhm...I'm sorry I didn't catch that. Could you uh could you repeat that again, yeah?

Person: My name is Fabio, whats yours?

Deidara: Deidara! *insert nervous grin*

Then the person would turn and launch into babbles and attempt to introduce him to other people. And of course, Deidara wouldn't be able to read what he was saying and bleh. Eventually everything would turn awkward when he tells them he's deaf. Some people would try to do crazy hand motions, or write on a piece of paper, or overreact that he cant hear. Telling these idiots that he can read their lips was pointless, eventually they would leave. Except for those obnoxious people who continued to do random sign languages, then Deidara would make a excuse and leave.

Overall, it was a exhausting day and Deidara didn't look forward on going to his classes which starts in two days. Leaving all his friends in Germany was hard and Tsunade had a new job here in the United States, so (for both their sake) he chose a university nearby.

The sun was setting and the parking lots were being emptied as everyone headed to the cafeteria, or their dorm/home. Deidara continued to stroll aimlessly from building to building, contemplating whether he made a mistake coming here.

**_Thump_**.

"What?" Deidara twisted around. He swore he just 'heard' something.

**_Th-thump. Thump._**

Following the 'sound', Deidara's heart beat faster. He never felt something so close to hearing in years .

**_Th-th-th-th-th-thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Crash!_**

The 'sound' got louder as Deidara approached and stopped before a double door, his heart rate rising in excitement. Something was beating in this room that was making his entire being feel complete again, like filling a missing spot he craved for. A sound.

Curiosity overtook the blond, he reached out his hand and carefully creaked open one door and peered inside. It was a band room. And in the far back in the percussion section was a albino, ferociously beating at a red drum set. The entire room felt like a heartbeat, the beat of the drums vibrating and bouncing against the walls.

The albino took no notice of the new arrival and continued to play his music while headbanging to the rhythm; despite his mad headbanging session his hair stayed perfectly slicked back. After five minutes or so, Deidara continued to stare in awe and excitement, and finally bright pink eyes looked up and noticed his audience. Grinning, the albino raised a stick wielding hand and waved Blondie to come in and take a sit. (He actually almost threw his stick and yelled: Who the fuck are you? Never mind, come and sit your ass down blondie! The show is just about to fucking start!)

They both had no idea how long they stayed in the band room, but that was how Deidara met his first friend: Hidan. Said albino invited Deidara to go get dinner with him, only to find out that the cafeteria had closed. (Hidan kicked and cursed rainbows at the closed doors.) Then they eventually got some papa john's pizza.

Though the day started out like shit, Deidara was honestly having a great time and Hidan even offered to 'help' (watch) him unpack his luggage. Apparently Hidan took a great liking to Blondie since not much people appreciate his death metal music taste. (Hidan: "They don't appreciate fucking good music even though it hit them in their fugly faces!")

Opening the already unlocked door to the dorm, Deidara met his new roommate: Sasori Akasuna. Apparently Hidan was acquainted with his redheaded roommate as Sasori scowled at the sight of the albino and Hidan grinned, calling him "fire crotch".

They all got acquainted with each other, Deidara got introduced to metal and alternative rock bands by Hidan. And after a while Hidan found out blondie was deaf and being the hothead he is, Hidan got pissed and made dramatic exit, slamming the door shut on his way out of the room. Leaving a depressed blondie and a annoyed Sasori. But seeing his new roommate's spirit so down, Sasori decided to take pity and help mend back the two's young friendship.

Hidan had thought Deidara was messing with him, pretending to like his music when he was deaf. (Hidan is a music major, he wants to be a professional drummer thus his passion for music.) Then Sasori smacked the albino's head and enlightened him: "then how did you guys have a conversation you dumbass, there are reasons for everything. So go and talk to the brat, he has been depressed ever since."

Things worked out and Hidan bought a sound canceling headphone for Deidara as a apology. The headphones later on became his constant excuse of not being able to 'hear' people call out for him. Blondie eventually got introduced to the rest of their group of friends; Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Itachi, etc. Classes started and Deidara got closer to Sasori, through constant art arguments. He would also often hang out with Hidan in the band room. Kisame introduced him to the gym, and Itachi became his tutor for a mandatory philosophy class. Pein and Konan, the couple, would often drive them around since they had a car and the others didn't at that time. Kakuzu...was being Kakuzu the gold digger. Zetsu was also a medical student for herbal medicine and (secretly) helped Tsunade keep a eye on her son. Tobi had literally appeared out of nowhere and after tackled the blond. Apparently he was a special needs student too, ADHD, and possibly other mental issues. Everyone became close and would get together whenever possible.

Three years later, Deidara gets body slammed by our petite pinkette.

End of short story~

Notes:

Deidara listens to his music super loud so his ears could feel the slight beats from the headphones.

Itachi is a philosophy and criminal justice major.

Kisame wants to be a physical therapist, or swimming coach. He is also Tobi's physical therapist.

Pein and Konan already have a major in business but are part time graduate students to get a degree in accounting or something.

Kakuzu (surprise surprise) a bank worker thus accounting and financial stuff.

Hidan wants to be a professional drummer as mentioned before, he can also play other instruments and hopes to be part of a band in the future. He also wants to spread Jashinism through his music.

Tobi is Itachi's cousin and is undecided on what he wants to do. Other than ADHD, Tobi is also physically handicapped due to a truck accident in the past, leaving half of his body scarred.

Zetsu can relate to Tobi's scarring due to his rare skin disease leaving half of his body a darker shade than the other.

Deidara and Sasori are the genius art students and rivals. Both determined to prove the other wrong on their art views.

P.S. For the orientation part, I just figures maybe the special needs student could have similar issues with international students. I had to take a bunch of tests for orientation in all subjects, pure torture, in my first year of college. And back when I had lived in the US once I remember there weren't a lot of foreigners in my new school. So being a Asian the kids thought I couldn't speak English, even after I clearly told them in perfect English that I could understand them. The kids would speak super slowly and weirdly to 'help' me understand what they are saying. It was annoying, so I guessed maybe Deidara would go through a similar issue for his hearing issues.

Apologies on any grammar or spelling mistakes. Reviews would always be appreciated! And thanks to everyone who reviews even the guests!~

Art is a Boop.


End file.
